Many passengers of commercial passenger aircraft use their computers and other electrical devices for work or recreational purposes while in flight to their destination. However, use of such electrical devices is limited during long flights which may last longer than the battery life of the passenger's electrical device. Accordingly, commercial passenger aircraft companies have only recently seen the need to provide electrical power to provide power to electronic devices used by its passengers.
Electrical power has been available to the passengers from electrical power outlets located under their passenger seats or in other convenient locations. A passenger power outlet system employs a power conversion device that converts the aircraft power, typically available at 115 volts and at a frequency of 400 hertz (Hz), to the voltage and frequency that is used by the passenger's electrical device, typically at 110-120 volts and at 60 Hz or 50 Hz. A wire is then extended from the power conversion device to the electrical power outlet that is readily accessible by the passenger.
Such prior art passenger power outlet systems attach one or more portions of the passenger power outlet system to the passenger seat and/or to the seat supports. For example, the wiring between the electrical outlet and the power conversion device may be secured to the passenger seat supports and other support structure.
Safety regulations stipulate that the passenger's electrical devices must be shut off during certain phases of flight, such as during takeoff and landing. Accordingly, the passenger's electrical devices should not be drawing power from the passenger power outlet system, and preferably, should be entirely disconnected from the passenger power outlet system. Accordingly, a power-in-use indicator, such as a light or the like, is employed by the passenger power outlet system so that a flight attendant can visually detect use of the passenger power outlet system.
The power-in-use indicator is typically secured to, and/or incorporated into, the aisle-way passenger seat at a location that is readily visible to the flight attendant. Thus, prior to landing or taking off, the flight attendant can walk down the passenger aisle and quickly determine if one or more of the passenger's electrical devices are drawing power from the passenger power outlet system (and thus, may request the passenger to disconnect their electrical device from the passenger power outlet system).
Considerable regulatory overview and approval is required for all aspects of aircraft structure, and particularly modifications made thereto, so as to ensure aircraft safety. In particular, any modification to a passenger seat must be submitted for approval, and then be approved by, one or more appropriate regulatory organizations. Thus, the power-in-use indicator light that is attached to, or secured to, the passenger seat must be pre-approved by the appropriate regulatory organization(s).
During initial fitting of the commercial passenger aircraft with the passenger seats, providing a regulatory compliant and regulatory compliant passenger power outlet system, with the attendant power-in-use indicator light that is attached to the passenger seat, is relatively simple to implement. That is, the regulatory compliant passenger power outlet system is easily installed as part of the process of initially installing the passenger seats into the commercial passenger aircraft.
However, retrofitting existing passenger seats with a passenger power outlet system is relatively more complex and expensive. Further, the passenger power outlet system must receive regulatory approval prior to installation, particularly if one or more components of the passenger power outlet system is secured to, or even if touching, a passenger seat.
An unexpected advance in technology has created an urgent need to retrofit existing commercial passenger aircraft with passenger power outlet systems. The advent of wireless technology, and in particular WiFi technology, allows wireless access to the Internet by IEEE 802.11 compliant devices, such as a laptop computer, a personal device assistant (PDA), a cell phone, a game device, or the like. That is, a passenger can now wirelessly access the Internet through a WiFi hub device that has been installed in the commercial passenger aircraft.
Passengers are willing to pay a premium service charge for wireless Internet access during their flight. However, when the battery life of the passenger's electrical device is substantially less than the duration of the flight, the passenger will likely be reluctant to pay the premium service charge.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved regulatory compliant retrofit passenger power outlet system that is readily installed in an existing operational commercial passenger aircraft so that the commercial passenger aircraft companies can take advantage of this new economic opportunity. Further, it is highly desirable to have a regulatory compliant retrofit passenger power outlet system suitable for immediate installation in commercial passenger aircraft without the need for extensive regulatory oversight and approval of the appropriate regulatory organizations, which may take a considerable amount of time and effort on the part of the supplier of the passenger power outlet system.